Et si Harry Potter était mort
by Arno Jedusor
Summary: Imaginé un monde où Harry Potter est mort... Qu'adviendra-t-il du monde des sorciers au retour de Voldemort?


La mort de Harry Potter

Dans une petite maison dans l'imencitée de Londres, dans une maison tellement ridicule que personne ne la remarquait, un jeune homme aux cheveux brun lisais un journal nommé « La gazette du sorcier ». C'était un nom étrange, mais pas aussi étrange que les images imprimé sur la couverture. En effet, les images bougeaient. Sur la couverture, on pouvait voir un cadavre, celui d'un enfant. Il était très maigre, possédais deux yeux verts ainsi que des cheveux noir de jet en bataille. On voyait aussi très bien ses lunettes rafistolé avec du scotch au niveau du nez. Il avait les genoux noueux et l'on pouvait observer une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. On pouvait voir dans les yeux de l'enfant en train de lire le journal ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur :

_Nous avons très peu d'information sur la mort du jeune Harry Potter, connu pour avoir détruit celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais nous avons eu le témoignage d'un certain Rubeus Hagrid, garde-chasse à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard : « J'étais en train d'attendre, nous étions devant le magasin de baguette « Olivander » quand il lui ai pris l'envie de s'en aller en courant. Je l'ai cherché pendant longtemps, et au bout de cinq minutes, j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier, comme si il avait aperçu un cadavre. Je me suis dirigé vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce dernier, et je l'ai retrouvé, mort. » Bien entendu, une enquête à commencer, et nous savons déjà qu'il n'a aucune trace d'attaque. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit du sortillège de mort « l' avada kedavra » qui était souvent utiliser par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Encore une fois, des recherches sont en cours. _

-Ils ne le trouveront pas, se dit-il à lui-même, se sortillège ne laisse pas de trace et en plus, je pense que l'assassin a laissé le moins de trace possible. Il rangea le journal sur la table et termina son bol de céréale avant de se levé et de sortir de le la salle à manger. Il monta des escaliers et arriva dans un couloir étroit où se trouvaient trois portes. Celle du fond menait à une salle de bain, la première à une chambre qui devait sûrement appartenir aux parents de l'enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans, et celle du milieu appartenait à ce dernier. Tous au fond se trouvait une petite fenêtre qui donnait une faible lumière dans le couloir extrêmement sombre. La tapisserie rouge foncé à rayure rouge clair presque blanche en train de se détaché du mur donnait l'impression d'être dans une maison très ancienne, ce qui était le cas. Elle avait près de cent-cinquante ans. Le jeune Jon, qui était le nom du garçon au cheveu brun entra dans sa chambre. Les murs étaient bleu-vert. Deux grande fenêtre dont les tentures verte à rayure rouge, qui donnait l'impression d'être écossaise, empêchait la lumière de filtrer. Entre ces deux fenêtres se trouvait un grand lit au matelas épais au pied duquel on pouvait voir une valise ouverte dans laquelle des robes de sorciers soigneusement pliée, un chaudron rempli de paquet de diverge ingrédients de potions, telle que des crochets de serpents et des épines de porc-épic. Le garçon se dirigea vers un bureau sur la gauche, où deux piles de livres était empilées et où un livre intitulé « force du mal, comment s'en protéger » était ouvert. A côté on pouvait apercevoir un encrier remplis et bouché, plusieurs parchemins et une plume de faucon neuve. Le garçon referma le livre, l'empila avec les autres, pris la plume l'encrier et le parchemin et mis tout dans la valise à une place où il n'y avait rien. IL referma la valise et se dirigea vers la sortie, descendit les escaliers et arriva devant la porte où une sorcière à la cape verte émeraude et de taille moyenne aux cheveux noir qui lui tombait en cascade sur les épaules se tenait, souriante. A côté d'elle on pouvait voir un grand homme trapu en cape noire impeccable. –Voilà ton cadeau d'anniversaire, dit l'homme en tendant une cage contenant un hibou moyen duc, un peu en avance, mais vu que tu ne seras pas à la maison le dix-neuf… Le jeune Jon fonça vers son père pris la cage et la contempla, les yeux pétillant. –Mer…merci, balbutia-t-il. Ils sortirent de la maison, tout le monde les regardaient d'un air étrange, mais ils n'y prêtaient aucune attention. –Je me demande où tu vas être envoyer, dit la femme, depuis des générations, ça change tout le temps, ton père était à Gryfondor, moi à Serdaigle, ton Oncle Jean à Poufsouffle, et tes grand parent de mon côté à Serpentard. –En tous cas, quand tu auras les résultats, envois les-nous avec ton nouveau hiboux, dit-il en souriant.

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross ne fût pas très long, ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler des membres de leurs famille et la maison dans lesquels ils avaient été envoyé. Quand ils arrivèrent, le grand homme à la cape noir regarda sa montre en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible et dit : -Je vais être en retard, dès que j'aurais franchis la barrière, je devrais m'en aller. Les deux parents prirent leur enfant pas le bras, traversèrent le passage et se retrouvèrent devant une banderole qui indiquait « voie 9 ¾ » Jon dit un dernier adieu à son père avant qu'il transplane. Sa mère essaya de poser un dernier baiser sur la joue de son fils, mais celui-ci l'esquiva, dit à sa mère au revoir avant de grimper dans le Poudlard Express. Il trouva un compartiment libre et s'assis à ce dernier. Il pris le dernier livre qu'il n'avait pas su terminer avant le début des cours, c'est-à-dire « force du mal, comment s'en protéger » et se hâta de se plonger dans sa lecture. Au bout de cinq minutes, une jeune fille aux cheveux drus en bataille et au longue dent arriva dans son compartiment et demanda : -Est)ce que je peux m'asseoir ? Personne ne me veux dans son compartiment… -Oh, mais oui, assied toi, dit-il en enlevant sa valise de la banquette d'en face. – Merci. –De rien Elle s'assit et regarda Jon lire son livre. Puis elle dit : -Tu ne l'as pas encore terminé, demanda-t-elle Il fit non de la tête. –Je le gardais pour la fin, je trouvais que la défense contre les forces du mal était la matière la plus intéressante, et je voulais garder la meilleurs matière pour la fin. Elle prit un livre intitulé « mille herbes et champignons magique » et commença à lire. AU bout de quelque minutes, une femme petite et potelée arriva et demanda : -Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ? -Oui, répondit Jon avant que la fille ai eu le temps de de dire quelque chose, quatre chocos-grenouilles, deux pâtacitrouilles et une carafe de jus de citrouille, s'il-vous-plaît. Il donna les onze mornilles et pris ce qu'il avait demandé. –Tu veux quelques choses, demanda-t-il en voyant le regard de la fille. –Non merci, c'est gentil. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et toi ? -Jon McFareur. -Enchantée, dit-elle, si ça ne te dérange pas, il faudrait que tu sorte pour que je puisse m'habiller. Il s'exécuta et sorti du compartiment. La nuit commençais doucement à tomber. Ils avaient tous les deux fini leur livres au même moment et, pour passer le temps, Jon demanda : -Tu as entendu parler du meurtre de Harry Potter, demanda-t-il. –Non, je viens d'une famille de moldu, mais j'ai entendu parler de Harry Potter dans plusieurs livres, ça s'est passé quand et où, demanda-t-elle inquiète. -C'était sur le chemin de traverse, dit-il fier de connaître quelque chose que les autres ignoraient, le trente et un juillet. Apparemment, il voulut s'en aller dans l'allée dans embrumes et on l'a retrouvée mort. - -Et…On sait qui a fait ça ? - -Non, ils font des recherches, mais selon mes parents, et de mon père qui est Aurore, ainsi que moi, on pense que c'est un expert en magie noire et qu'il n'a pas laissé de trace. Il ne serait pas assez stupide. Il y eut un silence pesant et enfin le et tout à coup, le train s'arrêta et brutalement et quelqu'un leur dit qu'il pouvait laisser leur bagage là et qu'il serait amené à l'école plus tard. Ils decendirent du train et arrivèernt devant un homme de très grande taille à la barbe hirsute et au yeux noire et chaleureux dont les mains faisaient la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle. Plusieurs nouveau élèves de première année lâchèrent une exclamation de surprise en voyant sa taille. Il les emmena vers un grand lac noir dont l'eau ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Elle était plate comme du verre. Il montra des barques du doigt et dit que les élèves devaient s'y installer. Ils firent ce qu'il avait dit, puis, avec l'aide de la magie, les barques commencèrent à glisser sur l'eau sans produire la moindre ondulation ou vague, comme si ils glissaient sur un sol solide. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se déchargèrent sur la rive près du parc baigné dans l'obscurité. Ils arrivèrent à une grande porte en chêne si immence que même la personne qui les avaient emmené ici pouvait passer trois fois dedans. Là, le géant les abandonna à une sorcière à la cape verte émeraude dont les cheveux était tiré en un chignon serré avec l'air sévère. Elle les regarda quelques instants avant de dire : -Suivez-moi, allons dépêchez-vous. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte, comme celle de l'enttée après avoir parcouru deux ou trois mètre, mais celle-ci était assez ouverte pour que quelqu'un puisse s'y faufiler. Un grande lumière s'y échappais et éclairait un peu le couloir. - -Attendez-moi ici, demanda la sorcière à la cape émeraude. Ils firent ce qu'elle avait demandé et restèrent là à attendre pendant cinq minutes qui, pour Jon, était des heures. Elle revint avec un vieux chapeau user et les firent entré dans la salle C'était une grande pièce au mur en pierre bien tailler et qui était illuminer pas des millier de bougies qui flottait à quelque mètre d'un plafond qui ressemblait à un ciel étoilé. Quatre grande tables étaient alignées et une au fond devait être celle des professeurs. Jon s'avança en se demandant comment on allait les tester, car ses parents voulaient lui garder la surprise, et apparemment, les autres aussi. Ils arrivèrent près de la table des profs, puis, McGonagall dit : -Je vais poser le choixpeau sur votre tête, et vous serez réparti dans une maison. Au bout de quelques minutes, après que quelques élèves furent passé, on appela la nom de Jon McFareur. Il arriva, s'assit sur un tabouret et le choipeaux dit : -Mhhhhh, dit le choixpeau, tu as les qualités de chaque maison, le goût du travail bien fait, une grande intelligence, du courage, oui, enfuit au fond de toi, et une grande envie de montrer ton talent aux autres… Je pense que se sera Serdaigle oui. SER…PENTARD !


End file.
